politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
United States of Sorenson
United States of Canadian is newest nation led by President Liam Johnson. They were founded on May 9th, 2019 (On orbis date: Dec. 8th, 2039). The small Nation of an population is high. The Nation is based off USA and Canada in real life. The nation's Captial is Barrhead. Congress and Cabinet and States are from USA/Canada. The Motto is Alberta Strong. The nation has 3 states forever. The nation is member of Polaris. The Nation's anthem is Oh Canada. Our Social Policy is Liberal and Our economic Policy is Far Left. They have only 2 political parties for Congress, but in the Cabinet has 3 Political Parties. Current Head of State is Liam Johnson. They have the lowest appovring rating at 28% Presidental Cabinet/Line of Succession Liam's Cabinet and Line of Succession has 19 members in it. President: Liam Johnson ® Vice President: Jack Hopper ® Cabinet: ---- Speaker of House: Ben Gunner (D-BC) Senate Majority Leader: Kelly Teller (R-Sask) President pro tempore of Senate: William Turner (D-Sask) Chief Justice of SCoUS: Jan Funner (I) Sec. of State: Chris Parks ® Sec. of Treasury: Zach Nightrider ® Sec. of Defense: Adrimal Hank Jumper (I) (US Navy) Attoney General: Henry Bailer ® Sec. of Interior: Ian Slow (D) Sec. of Agriculture: George Johnson (I) Sec. of Commerce: Ben Johnson ® Sec. of Labour: Jerry Johnson (D) Sec. of Human and Heatlh Service: Nate Keeper (D) Sec. of HUD: Tim Pepper ® Sec. of Transportion: Vacant () Sec. of Energy: Victor Freeman (D) Sec. of Veterans Affiar: Manny Funny ® Sec. of Homeland Security: Tom Freedom (D) List of Former Cabinet Members Here is a chart showing my Cabinet members: US Congress The parties are American Federal/State Parties. Here are the Congresscial Members: *House of Representives: 15 *Senate: 6 *Members: 21 1st Congress has the House as Democratic Majority, Senate as Democratic Majority. The US Congress is Democratic controlled Congress. This Congress has 21 members only, but more will come. List of Political Parties *Republican Party (Total Members in Congress: 8) - Current Opposition *Democratic Party (Total Members in Congress: 13) - Current Majoirty Government Current Leadership of Congress #President of the Senate: Jack Hopper #Speaker of the House: Rep. Ben Gunner #Senate Majority Leader: Sen. Kelly Teller #Senate Minority Leader: Sen. John Andrews #President pro tempore of Senate: Sen. William Turner State Senators, Representives 3 States will have 2 Senators and 5 Representives. there four members are bolded as they are Congresscial leadership. Here are the three States in the nation: State of Alberta #Rep. Ben Slow #Sen. Robert Andrews #Sen. Jillian Johnson #Rep. Ned Johnson #Rep. Steve Hobbs #Rep. Charile Brown #Rep. Glenn Speed State of BC #'Sen. John Andrews' (Senate Minorty Leader) #'Rep. Ben Gunner' (Speaker of the House) #Sen. Pat Runner #Rep. George Freeman #Rep. Walter Boone #Rep. Franics Gunner #Rep. Phillip King State of Sask #'Sen. Kelly Teller '(Senate Majority Leader) #'Sen. William Turner' (Presiedent pro tempore of Senate) #Rep. Sam Louder #Rep. Sam Keeper #Rep. Henry West #Rep. Jimmy Burner #Rep. Joesph Kinder US Constution Premable: We are the People! We are United under one God of this nation! Election Day - The General Election is December 1st every two years, for the Office of President of United States. - Campaigning is between June 1st to November 30th for every candidate who is running. Term (s) of Office - Governors are 4 yrs, Senators are 6 yrs, Representives are 4 yrs, POTUS are 2 yrs (renewal is only twice). Local offices are based on the local government. Election Colleage - The Majority to be the POTUS is 30 votes. the House and the Senate are differnet. Presidental Inauguration -Every newly or re-elected President will be inagurated on March 20th to start their two year term. After the election is over. Every Inauguration Day is 3 months and 19 days after the winner is elected or re-elected. Office of President of US -35 yrs on election day. - Born in the Country - Have Military or Political Service - Live in the country for 14 yrs. Oath of Office Each President will say the Oath of Office on Inauguration Day to get swear-in. They have to repeat this oath to get the office: "I, name do solemly swear (or affirm) that I will farithfully execute the Office of the President of the United States, and to the best of my Ability to protect, perseve and defend the Consution of the United States. So help me God!" More will come to soon. US Constution is formed by Liam Johnson on March 10th, 2040. List of Cities The nation has 4 cities for now. Barrhead (National Captial): Over 100,000 Westlock (State of AB, Captial): Over 50,000 Jasper (City): Over 50,000 Vancouver (State of BC, Capital): Over 50,000 Central Intelligence Agency This agency is led by Dirctor of CIA Matt Louder. They have 12 spies on hand. Category:Nations Category:Nations in North America Category:Pages related to United States of Canadian